Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Hero's Rise
by SUP3R RA1NB0W DA5H
Summary: One year has passed since the legendary Team Shadow broke up. Shinx decides to start a rescue team with Eevee. However, twists and turns will bring them face to face with the greatest evil of all time. Red Rescue Team Universe. Rated T For language and violence. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, mah bros?**

**You're probably thinking, Holy crap! A new story by Jaggedscar, how long will this one last?**

**I will finish this story! **

**Let's be honest- The Fourth (My other story) started out with the shortest friggin' chapters _ever._ I plan to make this story longer and better. And I will not neglect it like my other stories that have been neglected! This came because I have writer's block on The Fourth. This one will help clear my head, and it will be AWESOME! **

**Let's go!**

**This story is set within the Red Rescue Team universe. It takes place waaaayyyyy after the original story (Three years, to be exact) and follows different Pokemon. **

**Sinnoh and Unova Pokemon will be in this story, but not Froagie, Chespin or Fennikin (Sorry if I destroyed those names.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was cold.

The Charizard walked along slowly through the chilling winds. The flame on his tail flickered, but it didn't go out. Not that he thought it would, anyway. He'd become a lot more sure of himself ever since... him. Charizard shook the thought from his head and continued walking. A building was beggining to come up, and Charizard swore under his breath. He hadn't meant to come this way. He passed the broken-down house, the windows long ago shattered. The door still stood, but even from here Charizard could see the mold growing on it. He shook his head.

How had this happened?

Just a year ago he was one of the happiest Pokémon ever, and now he was walking alone in the cold. He raised his head to the building, and as a group of Illumise flew by, the front was lit up. Charizard turned away, not wanting to see the face on the building's structure.

He kept walking, saddened by the building. He looked again at the Illumise. They looked happy. They were all together, and they knew their purpose. Charizard, on the other hand, did not. He knew that most Pokémon had thought that he had paid his dues, that he deserved to be left alone, but _he _didn't. Charizard hated being cooped up in the Charific Valley. he longed for the glory days, when he had still been a Charmander, when...

No.

Those days were long gone, he told himself. But one thought kept coming back to him, through the year that had passed.

_He betrayed you._

He had betrayed him, betrayed Rush Town, betrayed the Rundella Region. Charizard didn't know why, but he had. When he had left, he left everything behind. He left the base, he left his teamates, he even left Butterfree. The poor little guy had been devestated.

But most importantly...

He had left Charizard.

The two had been through more than anyone else they knew, facing danger with laughter and a smile. They had run away together, him and Charizard, and they had faced the end of everything... They had faced deities as powerful as the Earth itself.

As Charizard passed through the gates of the Charific Valley, he looked across the rolling hills and valleys that made up most of the Rundella Region. As he settled into his nest, one thought kept replaying itself through Charizard's head.

_Why did you leave... I needed you!_

* * *

A bright light flashed, and the Skarmory fell to the ground. It grunted in pain, and it struggled to get up. But then, a paw was placed firmly on his chest. The Skarmory glared up. If looks could kill, then the Pokémon holding down Skarmory would have been dead in seconds. But the Luxray looked unfazed.

"Are you going to come quietly?" The Luxray growled, "Or am I going to have to beat you again?"

The SKarmory growled, flashing it's steel wings out like demented fans. The steel glinted evilly, and the Skarmory flew at Luxray with surprising speed."I'll never give in!" It yowled, and Luxray screwed up his eyes as the wings prepared to strike across his face.

... Clang.

Shinx growled ans he realized that the dream had once again been interupted by the sound of breakfast being prepared.

_Rats! I was so close that time! _

Shinx shrugged off the disappointment. He got up and wrapped his trademark Attack Ribbon across his neck. It had always helped him in PT (Physical Training) and he took it wherever he went. Shinx walked over to the doorway. He was about to walk out when suddenly something wobbled and fell off the shelf. Shinx grumbled and padded back to pick it up. He held it to his face with a paw. He held and autographed picture of the legendary Team Shadow. The lamination was a bit scratched, but the picture looked good as new.

Shinx remembered the day that he had gotten the picture. Team Shadow had left on a dangerous mission, and they had made on last appearance in town before they left. Shinx had been able to scurry under everyone's legs and pop up in front, holding out the picture with a goofy smile. The team leader smiled back and signed the picture with a pawprint. His wingman, Charizard, also signed it, with his hand print. Shortly after, they held up a green gem and disappeared.

Things had changed when they got back, though. The team leader had begun distancing himself from everyone else. Although Charizard still made trips into town to look for rescue offers, the leader kept on becoming less and less himself. Eventually... he disapeared.

Shinx had wondered what happened to the leader, but he never questioned him. They had saved the world- twice- and Shinx felt like they earned their rest.

It was then that a new thought hit Shinx, blowing all thoughts of Team Shadow's mysterious leader behind.

Today, he would start a rescue team!

* * *

**Sorry that this one was short, but the next one will be longer. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPMAIBROSHOWSITGOIN**

**BROS**

**HAI**

**IM GIVIN U ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**I PROMISED**

* * *

Shinx ran out the door, the taste of Oran berries still fresh on his tongue. He had always liked Oran berries; they were sweeter than the other berries that could be found in dungeons. Plus, they carried the bonus of being able to restore HP to an injured Pokémon. Shinx swiped his tongue across his teeth, getting the leftover juices. He continued on into town, all the while wondering about how he was going to start his rescue team.

"Shinx! Hey, over here!" Shinx turned and smiled. Across the road was his partner and best friend, Eevee. Eevee had often been a nerd, but his smarts had come in handy more than once in the past few weeks. The RTT's, Rescue Team Tests, had been like a trip through Mt. Blaze for the young Pokemon.

"Hey, today's the big day!" Eevee exclaimed. He looked as though he could barely contain his excitement.

Shinx nodded. "Yeah, I know. Today, we form Rescue Team Discovery!" Eevee and Shinx had agreed with the name, seeing as they had wanted to discover things that no one had before. Eevee had told Shinx to be Team Leader, saying that he was better at 'sidekick stuff.' Shinx had happily obliged.

"Are you nervous?" Eevee asked, as they walked up the worn path to the Rescue Team Academy. Although Shinx would never admit it, his heart was pounding against his chest. He had been waiting for this day his whole life. To become a Rescue Team leader... That was his dream!

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous... Hahaha..." Shinx chuckled sheepishly. He opened the door to the Academy, and held it for Eevee. he walked in behind his friend, and the oak door slammed shut behind them.

The main hall was huge, big enough to hold a few hundred Pokemon. The walls were lined with lockers for all the trainees. Most of the Pokemon were at the auditorium now, but a few still lounged by their lockers, talking with friends and teamates. Shinx hurried over to his locker, grabbing the necessary things for the days ceremonies. He was so absorbed in making sure he was prepared that he didn't hear the footsteps come up behind him.

"Hey, Shinx! You ready?" Shinx turned with a snort. The high, obnoxious voice belonged to Snivy, the (future) leader of Team Element. He was flanked by Tepig and Oshawott, his partners. Snivy flipped his hair with a flourish, because he was Snivy and he could.

"Can it, Snivy," Eevee muttured, "We'll beat you to the stage, and to the Pelliper Post Office!"

Shinx came up next to Eevee. "Yeah, we'll always be better than you guys!"

Tepig snorted, sparks shooting out of his nose. "Yeah, right! You guys only have two members! We'd beat you easy!"

Oshawott threw in her two cents, too. "Yeah, you guys are toast!"

Shinx gritted his teeth while he held back words that would probably get him suspended. "We can settle this later. I don't have time for this." Shinx promptly turned his back on Snivy and his friends, and walked to the auditorium. Eevee hurried along, after sticking his tongue out at their rivals. Snivy huffed, and turned back towards the great hall.

"Let's go," Snivy muttered. Tepig and Oshawott hurried after him.

* * *

Inside, the auditorium was packed. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes were crowding around the stage, where a podium fitted with a microphone sat. The Director, a Hydreigon with a PHD in Battle Tactics, sat behind it.

The Director had received many rewards for the way he battled with such aplomb and grace. However, he had given up battling for teaching, an had become the head teacher at the Rescue Academey. He had also been one of the few Pokémon to train with Team Shadow.

"Welcome, students," The Director rasped. His voice was hoarse, and he coughed before speaking again. "We have come together here to celebrate the graduation of three rescue teams."

Shin felt a pounding in his heart. The three teams the Director was referring to were his, Snivy's, and another team named Team Shade. Shinx didn't know who was in that team, but he guessed he would find out soon enough.

"The three graduates are Team Discovery, Team Element, and Team Shade. Would the members of these teams please stand up?"

While Shinx and Eevee stood up proudly, Snivy's team took the stage with smugness and puffed up chests. It was then that Shinx finally saw the members of Team Shade, ad he knew instantly that nothing uld ever be the same.


End file.
